1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to aimpoint detection systems and more particularly to infrared aimpoint detection systems having recoil sensors and modulated infrared emitting diodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of law enforcement training and performance evaluation, one goal is to determine a trainee's or evaluatee's (hereafter, “trainee”) intent to aim at a target rather than the specific point on the target at which he is aiming. The training goal correlates well with actual behavior in the field because law enforcement personnel will almost never be aiming directly at the small active area of an aimpoint detector which is placed on or near a target. In particular, this environment is encountered in raid houses, mock-up rooms or buildings with physical targets for trainees to engage. Therefore, some spread of the infrared beam is desirable and, at close range, necessary to ensure reliable emulation. Furthermore, in a training environment interactive targets may be made to sense that they are being “covered” or “engaged” and may be programmed to react by simulating predicted behaviors.
Monitoring both the historic aimpoint (for example, aimpoint track) during a training event with respect to the target, and the aimpoint with respect to the target at the time that a weapon is triggered provides useful feedback. Measures of performance such as reaction time, judgment and accuracy are inferred by both the historic aimpoint and the firing of the weapon.
During training and evaluation, there is a substantial advantage when a trainee is able to use his or her service weapon, and not a simulated, replacement weapon. Factors such as weapon feel and performance, etc. affect a trainee's behavior and performance in actual situations, and should incorporate fidelity to the maximum extent practicable. In recognition of this advantage, systems such as SIMUNITION® from SNC Technologies, Inc. and AIRMUNITION® from Aimmunition International, B.V. are commonly available and widely used in training. Such systems change the trainee's service weapon barrel for a training-only barrel, allowing the service weapon to fire non-lethal training munitions.
There are many different sensors that are used to determine when a weapon is triggered. The non-lethal munitions such as SIMUNITION® and AIRMUNITION® produce recoil thereby providing a suitable environment to utilize an inertia or shock sensor (herein, “recoil sensor”) to determine when the weapon is fired. In this specification and claims the terms “fired” and “triggered” are used interchangeably.
It is well-known that most modern service weapons include or are capable of including a commercially available mount on the weapon. For example, commercially available mounts are manufactured by the Surefire Corporation.
Therefore, there is a need for an aimpoint detection system that can be used on different models of service weapons without the need for complex reconfiguration and time delay.
There is a further need for an aimpoint detection system that is particularly suitable for use with a service weapon that produces recoil.
There is a still further need for a cost effective aimpoint detection system that can be mounted with commercially available weapon mounts.